


Pretty Baby

by Riprap



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Pet Names, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Short & Sweet, Stucky - Freeform, steve rogers knows exactly what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riprap/pseuds/Riprap
Summary: Steve irons Bucky's shirt and puts it on to keep it from getting wrinkled. It gets wrinkled anyway.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Pretty Baby

“Hey Steve, is my shirt finished?” Bucky called down the hall.

“Yeah, come get it,” Steve replied.

Bucky walked into the living room and stopped short. Steve was ironing while wearing Bucky’s shirt, cuffs loose at his thin wrists, shirttail brushing his thighs. The evening sunlight shone through the light fabric, silhouetting Steve’s body, and his hair shone like a halo. Bucky thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful.

“Damn, Steve.”

Steve turned to him, a wicked smile on his face. “I didn’t want it to get wrinkled again.”

“You’re such a pretty baby.” Bucky almost put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said. 

Steve’s cheeks flushed and his eyes narrowed. “What did you say?”

Bucky could tell he was on dangerous ground, but at that moment, he could think of nothing else to say. 

“My pretty baby,” he said with a sheepish grin. “Prettiest baby in Brooklyn.” Steve was going to kill him.

Bucky saw the anger and resentment flash across Steve’s face, then saw something else entirely. Steve walked slowly to him, ran his hands gently over his chest and peered up at him with a shy smile.

“Say it again.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist and leaned into him. “You’re my pretty baby, Stevie.” he whispered. 

“Yeah?” Steve pressed his cheek against Bucky’s. “What makes me so pretty?”

“Your shinning hair, those baby blue eyes…” Steve blinked slowly and Bucky swallowed hard as Steve licked his lips.

“What else?”

“Your kissable lips, your sweet body, all wrapped up in my shirt.” He picked Steve up, making him giggle, and carried him to the couch, settling him in his lap. Steve curled against him, soft and warm like a sleepy kitten.

“What are you going to do with me,” Steve said against Bucky’s neck. “Seeing as how I’m such a pretty baby and all wrapped up?”

Bucky shivered and took Steve’s hand and kissed each finger gently, the tip of his tongue barely brushing the fingertips.

“First, I’m gonna make you feel as pretty as you look,” he said and kissed Steve's palm and wrist, nibbling at the soft pad of his hand. He ran his finger the length of Steve’s neck and pulled the collar of the shirt slightly to kiss the hollow of Steve’s throat.

“Then I’m going to unwrap you….” Steve groaned and tried to kiss him, but Bucky pulled back, keeping their lips millimeters apart. 

“And make sure you know you’re MY pretty baby,” he whispered against Steve’s mouth before kissing him. Steve melted against him as he sucked on his lower lip. He ran his hand down Steve’s thigh as Steve tilted his head back, revealing the milky skin of his neck. Steve moaned quietly as Bucky kissed his neck, and his lips found the soft skin behind Steve’s ear.

“I live for this, Steve,” Bucky whispered. “I live to taste you, to feel you, to love you.”

Steve kissed Bucky hard, a mess of lips and tongue and teeth, hot and urgent. 

“I’m feeling awfully pretty, Buck,” Steve whispered, straddling him. “How about we move on to unwrapping?” His fingers were already at the buttons of the shirt when Bucky grabbed his hands.

“You’re my pretty baby, remember?”

Steve’s lips parted as he nodded.

“I get to unwrap you.”

Bucky held Steve’s gaze as he unbuttoned the first button slowly, then kissed the skin he revealed there.

“Buck,” Steve gasped, grinding his hips against Bucky’s.

“Don't get too excited, baby,” Bucky laughed. “We got lots more buttons to go.”

He unbutton the next two buttons, kissing and teasing Steve, smiling with each sigh and moan. He licked over his nipple as he undid the fourth button, running his hands over Steve’s chest.

Steve groaned and kissed Bucky again and again. “Hurry up, will you?” he murmured against Bucky’s lips.

“Oh, what’s that? You’re enjoying it so much I should slow down?” Bucky laughed at the strangled noise Steve made. 

“I’m surprised.” Bucky planted his hands on Steve’s hips to keep him from grinding against him. “Usually you’re so impatient.” He ran his tongue up Steve’s sternum. “Fuck, you’re pretty, Steve.”

“Tell me again.”

“Prettiest baby in Brooklyn. In all of New York.”

Steve eyes, dark and lusty, locked with Bucky’s. “Take me to bed.”

“I thought we were going out tonight.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Steve said. “You can’t go out without your shirt.”

"Yeah, and some punk's wearing it." Bucky covered Steve’s mouth with his as he stood up, Steve’s legs wrapping around his waist.

“C’mon, Buck. Show me whose pretty baby I am.”

Bucky was more than happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly scene I had in my mind. Thanks for reading! XOXO


End file.
